If i could turn back time
by daniminalove
Summary: Daniel and Wilhelmina ... random song fic


"I just don't know what to believe anymore"

"You have to believe me Daniel!" She screamed at him. "Please? This isn't the same!"

"How can i be sure Wilhelmina? You have done so much to my family! To me!"

He let go of her hand and slumped forward, head between his legs, hands clutching at his hair.

_I don't know why I did the things I did_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside_

_Words are like weapons they wound sometimes._

The sign outside the church stated quiet obviously ... "Meade/Slater wedding, 1pm, officiated by Rv Green"

The guests were seated, the wedding had begun, when Daniel, standing at the alter, had taken a long look at his bride gliding down the aisle in a Wang original. She had moved effortlessly towards him, her gown cascading behind her, her hair in loose curls down her back, her makeup minimal with a small tiara adorning her head. He had felt a lump in his throat, and then, to the surprise of the entire congregation, he had turned on his heel and bolted out of the back of the church.

Wilhelmina had stopped halfway down the aisle, glancing around she noticed everyone looking at her with shocked expressions. Marc, her wing man, stood by her side and gently squeazed her arm. "Willie?"

Wilhelmina had opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it, instead choosing to follow the same path Daniel had taken.

_My world was shattered I was torn apart_

_Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart_

_You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care_

_But I lost everything darling then and there_

She had found him in one of the rooms at the back of the church, stood staring out the window onto the gorgeous green gardens. He turned slowly to face her as she entered the room, standing with her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised, challenging him to explain.

"Daniel?" She asked.

"I .. i can't..."

Seeing the genuine confusion in his face, she had taken a step forward, before he had raised his hand and gently told her 'No'. She had stopped, her mouth formed in a small 'o'.

"Daniel? Please talk to me"

"Is this real?"

Shaking her head slightly, her mind awash of confusion, she had swallowed hard, before gulping out a barely audible "What do you mean?"

He had taken a step towards her. "Is? This? Real?" Bringing his face closer to hers, their noses nearly touching, the fear evident on his face as he had asked her again. "Please? I need to know"

Looking up into his eyes, she had seen the genuine fear, the pleading, the answer hanging in the air that he so desperately needed answering.

"How can you ask me that?" She gulped, swallowing back a tear. Slightly louder, she asked him again. "How? Can you ask ME that?"

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_

_I didn't want to see you go_

_I know I made you cry_

Taking a step back Daniel had sighed, running his hand through his hair and loosening his tie. "Do you know what i was thinking out there Willie? When i saw you walking towards me?"

She had held her breath, not saying a word, allowing him to continue.

"I saw this amazingly beautiful, talented fantastic woman who i am so so madly in love with walking towards me... a woman who i was willing to spend the rest of my life with"

She gulped, hard. "Was?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"Yeah, but then i thought, why... why would this beautiful talented woman have chosen me? The same woman who has spent the last four years trying to ruin me... ruin my family?"

"Daniel..."

"Let me finish!" He stalked back over to the window. "You know what i saw when i saw you out there Willie? I saw the same Wilhelmina slater that had walked down this exact same aisle to marry my father... only she hadn't been in love with my father had she? She had only tried to marry him for her career prospects!"

She stormed over to him. "No Daniel! I will not let you do this!" Grabbing his hand in hers, she stared him deep in the eyes. "I love you Daniel Meade. You have to believe me"

"I just don't know what to believe anymore"

"You have to believe me Daniel!" She screamed at him. "Please? This isn't the same!"

"How can i be sure Wilhelmina? You have done so much to my family! To me!"

He let go of her hand and slumped forward, head between his legs, hands clutching at his hair.

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry_

_Too proud to tell you I was wrong_

_I know that I was blind_

Swallowing her pride and risking the possibilty of messing up her dress, she had sat down next to him. Taking his chin in her hands she had whispered to him, begging him to look at her. Their eyes had met and she smiled. "Daniel, Please. We have worked to hard to convince everyone else that this is real, i don't want to have to convince you too. I, Wilhelmina Slater love the bones off you, Daniel Meade. I have dragged you to hell and back the last four years and believe me when i say if i could turn back time, i would have done things so differently. There is not a moment i don't wake up next to you and regret the past. I feel safe with you, i feel happy with you. I love how i can wake up in the morning to you pottering around the apartment, making me coffee... i love how you know without that first cup of coffee i'm an unbearable bitch in the mornings" Seeing Daniels raised eyebrow, she had smiled sweetly. "Ok.. maybe not just in the mornings" she had chuckled. "I love how you are always there at the end of a shitty day at work, ready to rub my feet without been asked. I love how when i freak out cos a new designer dress feels too snug and i panic that i've put on weight, you're always there to reassure me"

She took a deep breath and looked him full on, their eyes locking. "But most of all, I love that you have forgiven me for the past"

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that hurt you_

_And you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars_

_I'd give them all to you_

_Then you'd love me, love me_

_Like you used to do_

"I will never stop loving you Daniel. Today was our chance to stand up and show the haters that they won't beat us down. Seperatly we are a force to be reckoned with...and together we are indestructible. I am yours and you are mine... forever"

Raising his hands, Daniel had grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting in an understanding. He knew now the Wilhelmina standing in front of him wasn't the same one he had know for four years. She was the one he had know for the last 9 months... intimately, personally, lovingly.

"So ...?"

"I think we have a wedding to finish" He had smiled at her, pulling her back in for one more kiss.

Standing up together, they had began to walk back out of the room when Daniel had grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear.

"I will never doubt you again"


End file.
